Open clamp structures of the type, for example, illustrated in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,012 which include a so-called "Oetiker" ear have found widespread use in various applications. In one of these applications, such types of open clamps are used on the assembly line in the automobile industry to fasten axle boots onto axles. For that purpose, open clamps which are already preformed into substantially circular configuration are placed about the axle boots, are manually closed by engagement of the hooks provided on the inner band portion in apertures in the outer band portion and are thereafter fastened by contraction of the so-called "Oetiker" ear.
It is also known to ship open clamp structures to the user as flat blanks for space- and cost-saving reasons and to deform the flat blanks into a predetermined shape at the user. My prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,633,698 and 4,425,789 disclose machines for preforming the flat blanks at the user.
The manual operations involved heretofore required four persons before the installation of the clamps on the axle boots was completed. Because of human errors, a fifth person was normally present to control for proper installation of the clamp and a sixth person had to be available to remove improperly installed clamps and correct the deficiencies noticed by the control person by installing another clamp in its place. Thus, the prior art method for installing these clamps was relatively labor-intensive. Additionally, the waste was relatively high because the improperly installed clamp structures had to be destroyed in order to remove the same and thus became useless scrap. Apart from normal human errors, the problems in the prior art method were further compounded by lack of uniformity in the installation of the clamps, not only due to improper application of the pincer-like pneumatic tool closing the so-called "Oetiker" ear but also by vastly varying actuation of the pneumatic tool, which in turn resulted in closing of the ear at different speeds and with greatly differing forces. However, for metallurgical reasons, an excessively rapid deformation of the ear and/or excessive closing forces may affect the quality of installation of the installed clamp and its holding ability.
Thus, the prior art method as described above, which has been used on the assembly line in the automotive industry, entailed numerous problems which not only affected cost, but also quality of the installation of the clamp on the axle boot and therewith the length of life of the axle assembly dependent on the ability to retain in an absolutely tight manner the lubricant present on the inside of the axle boot.